Dream
by Just-Met-A-Girl-Named-Maria
Summary: Michaela is a thirteen year old girl who is not at all intersted in the things the other ninth grade girls are interested in. On this trip, some strange things are happening and Michaela's dreams come true. The parks come to life at night. But what will happen when the villans threaten the parks? PLease R&R. Same story different title, thanks to RandomFandom5! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Childhood Dreams Coming True

My heart leapt with joy as my head hit the pillow that night. I would never be able to sleep. My brain rattled from thought to thought, imagining all of the amazing things that were waiting for me the next day. I took a glance at my suitcase that was sitting by the door. It was all packed and ready for another magical adventure.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of my sister bouncing around in the hallway making excites noises. I was frustrated that I was woken so early, and was prepared to yell at her to shut up, until I remembered what that day was. I squealed with excitement and threw on my shorts and Eeyore t-shirt. I left my hair in the tangled mess that it was, because I had all day to fix it in the car. I seized my suitcase and gave it to my dad so he could pack it in the trunk.

I held my giant stuffed Pooh Bear close to me, and threw myself down on the couch with my two brothers and waited for the all too familiar sound of my dad calling us to the car. I sat down in my seat and buckled up as fast as I could. I took out my camera and took a video of everything that was going on. Then, my dad exited the house, and locked the door. The door was locked! He opened the car door, put the key in the ignition, and we were off. I could hardly contain my excitement, but I had to so I wouldn't kick my mom's seat in front of me. This was it. The moment I had been counting down for nearly a year.

We were going to Disney World.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys. In case there was any confuision, this Michaela has nothing to do with my other fanfiction. I just like that name. Enjoy! Please R&R_

* * *

Chapter 2 (chdct)

It had been two grueling days in the car filled with screaming kids and nausea, but it would all be worth it in a couple of minutes.

We were staying in the best hotel ever, The Yacht Club. I had only seen pictures of it, but it was gorgeous. I was squirming around, unable to sit still any longer.

Then I could see it. From a distance I could see the two mice greeting us into the most magical place in the world. We came closer and closer and me and my brother started to whoop with excitement. My sister craned her neck to see better and was smiling her famous "We're here!" smile. My parents couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous we all looked.

We passed through the two mice, and we were there. We were in Disney World!

"Oh my God!" I squealed.

Only five more minutes and we would be in our hotel.

When we arrived, I gasped. It was even prettier in person. My mom got out to check in, and my dad opened the doors so it wouldn't get too hot. I turned around and started to chat and squeal with my eight year old brother, Brandon. Then I turned to my fifteen year old autistic sister.

"Are you excited Brianna?"

"Yeah!" she smiled brightly. Here in Disney was the only place she couldn't annoy me.

Soon my mom was walking back to the car. Then my dad was parking the car. Then we were getting our luggage. And then we were walking to the entrance. A man standing outside the door smiled at us and wished us a good time on our trip. Then the automatic doors slid open. The sweetest smell crept into my nose. Then I remembered that I read that they have perfumes spraying through the ventilation system. My eyes took in as much as I possibly could. The giant globe in the center. The couches and model sailboat in the back. The hidden Mickeys in the balcony railing. My mouth dropped at the beautiful lobby. It was amazing.

We went up the elevator to the third floor. My mom pushed the card through the slot and the door opened. I walked through the door, and to my right were two sinks and next to that was the bathroom. Behind the wall to the left of the sinks there was a bed, then a nightstand, then another bed. Next to the second bed there was a desk with a mirror above it. Sitting on the desk right by that bed, was a lamp. It had a red lampshade and was bronze. Standing on the lamp was a bronze Mickey Mouse in a sailor outfit. I loved that lamp.

Across from the second bed was a couch that pulled out into a bed for my brothers to sleep on. Next to that was a dresser with a television above. On the far wall was a sliding glass door that opened to a balcony, with a view of the parking lot.

After we unpacked the sun was starting to set. My dad suggested we get ice cream and food at Beaches and Cream. We walked through the beautiful lobby again and out the back doors. I looked at the pool and my jaw dropped. It was like a river. I couldn't wait to get in that.

We ate our meal and ice cream in Beaches and Cream, and I knew this was going to be the best vacation ever.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this took so long! I was caught up in my other fanfics and life happens! Sorry! And thanks for being patuent to anyone who's been waiting. Thank you Maria for commenting and making me remember this story! lol enjoy and please review!_

* * *

Chapter 3

We entered the gates of the Magic Kingdom, and my heart fluttered with joy. Then suddenly I felt a strange tingling rush through my whole body. Sure, that's happened before, out of excitement, but never this intense. It was weird.

We walked down Main Street and my heart was beating faster than normal. In the distance over the tall heads of the crowd, I could see the tallest golden tower of Cinderella Castle. We got closer and closer, then there it was, in plain sight, right in front of me. The whole castle. How something could ever be so pretty was unbelievable.

We made a left turn by the statue of Walt Disney into Adventureland. We would do the Jungle Cruise, but save the Pirate ride for later. We find it more mysterious and adventurous at night.

We hopped on the fast pass line, for my sister has a guest assistance pass for her autism. When we got to the boats, I boarded with excitement. The first ride of the greatest vacation ever.

We headed over to Frontierland so we could get wet on Splash Mountain. We left my five year old brother and Brianna behind with my dad. Jared wasn't tall enough yet and Brianna hate big rides. I went on first with my mom and Brandon. We went up the incline and around the corner, getting soaked. Then, when we cane to the first scene, the strangest thing happened. Each of the audio-animatronic animals winked at me. I tried to put it out of my head. I was just overexcited. But still, I couldn't help but think they were trying to get _my_attention. When I went on again with my dad, the same thing happened. But this time, I caught something else. At the end, when we plunged down the fifty foot drop, while everyone else was screaming, I heard something. A voice.

_"The chosen one has come,"_

"What was that?" I turned to my brother.

"Me screaming!"

"No! That voice!"

"What are you talking about?" my brother looked at me like I had three heads. "Michaela's going insane!"

"Shut up!" I shoved him playfully. "Never mind,"

After we went on Thunder Mountain, we started to walk over to Fantasyland. We skipped the Haunted Mansion, again wanting to do it at night. We went into the It's a Small World building. When we boarded our boat, got that feeling again. Like something was about to happen. We sailed under the white arch, and everywhere I looked, the dolls were staring at me. The were still dancing and doing whatever it is they do, but they were making an effort to look at me. _But that's impossible!_ I told myself they are _dolls_ after all. But the further into the ride we went, the more I noticed how they were all looking at me. I wasn't scared or creeped out, I was more just confused. At the end, when it says goodbye it several different languages, I noticed another pattern of letters.

_Be ready, and don't be afraid. _

What? Be ready for what? Am I the only one who saw this? Am I going crazy?

We went next door to Peter Pan's flight. As we walked, I wondered what strange things would be waiting there for me.


	4. Chapter 4

_If anyone is even reading this, please review! It can't get better if there's no reviews! Thank you to anyone who already has. And if you are reading it and just don't want to review, well then how will i know if anyone is reading? as of right now, idk if anyone is...lol thanks for reading! Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 4

The rest of the day continued normally, well as normal as days in Disney go. I picked up strange little hints here and there. On Peter Pan's flight, Big Ben read midnight, and then when I exited the ride, I realized I was sitting on a piece of paper.

_Don't be late. _

Then, that night on the pirate ride, when we flew down the dip, I heard strange whispering.

_Kill…_

_Destroy…_

_Stop…_

And then we passed the scene with the ship and the cannon fire, and I swear there was a cannon hurtling at me. If I didn't duck, that thing would have taken my head off. That was creepy…

When we reached the hotel again at around eleven, I threw pajamas on and collapsed in bed. I looked at the clock, and then I remembered the clock tower.

Midnight.

_Be ready and don't be afraid…_

Was something going to happen at midnight?

I thought about this for a while. _Well I am in Disney, _I thought. _Anything's possible. _But then my sense of reality kicked in. Disney was just a place. I'm a normal tourist who came to Disney. What could possibly happen? Magic isn't real. Everything in that park was thought up by some scientist. _Nothing's going to happen. You're just over excited._ I told myself. _Magic isn't real._

But deep down inside, there was that little girl in me wishing that it was real, and hoping that something would happen. My body surrendered to the sleep that I desperately needed, and I fell asleep thinking about all the magical things that I wished could happen.

_When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires will come to you…_

My eyes fluttered open. Was I crazy or was I really hearing this?

_When your heart is in your dreams, no request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star like dreamers do…_

I slowly sat up and glanced at the clock. 11:58.

_Fate is kind; she brings to those who love! The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing…_

What was going on? I stood up and walked over to the sliding door that opens to the balcony. Where was that music coming from? I opened the door and looked out into the night.

_Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through…_

It could have just been somebody playing the song; after all, this is Disney. But it didn't sound like that. It almost sounded like it was in my head. Like it was meant only for me to hear…

No. I was crazy. I closed the balcony door and climbed back into bed next to my sister. I looked back at the clock. 11:59.

_When you wish upon a star your dreams come true…_

12:00.

Suddenly, the world began to spin. I clung tightly to my stuffed Pooh Bear. The room began to melt away and I could feel the bed slipping out from under me. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and clenched my teeth. I didn't want to see what was happening. Then I felt like I was being squeezed and pulled and pushed. I let out a pathetic scream and everything was black.

My eyes jerked open. My face was pressed into my pillow. I was still under blankets, and Pooh Bear was still there. Good. It was just a freaky dream.

Boy was I wrong.

I slowly lifted my head. I gasped. My sister wasn't in bed next to me anymore. Actually, I wasn't even _in my bed. _

I was right in the middle of Main Street USA.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry that took so long...i hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

What? I was in the middle of what? What was going on? I clung to my Pooh Bear and to my pillow and blankets. Then I began to sweat. I was in Florida after all. I kicked my blankets aside. Then I remembered what the voices said.

"Be ready and don't be afraid,"

Carefully I set Pooh down on top of my pillow so that he wouldn't be on the dirty ground. I bravely stood up and took a step away from the blankets. I stared up at Cinderella Castle.

"I'm ready,"

Then everything froze. The hotness of Florida melted away and the trees ceased to rustle. Then a single spark suddenly ignited the night sky. It soared up and exploded in a colorful firework. Then there was light. Everywhere. The shop lights turned on, the street lights turned on, and every window in the castle lit up. I stood there and whirled around trying to take it all in. Then, in the distance, I could see a figure walking out of Cinderella castle. As it came closer, I noticed two distinguishable features. It had a tail, and big round ears. _Is that…?_

Soon enough, he was right in front of me. "Hello Michaela! It's great to see ya!"

I stood there flabbergasted. Here was the legendary Mickey Mouse standing right in front of me. And it wasn't a costume. He was no taller than me. "How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name!"

"What?"

"You're a living legend! You've been in the prophecy for ages!" He was smiling.

"What…what prophecy?" Now I was really confused.

"I have a lot of stuff to show ya!" he grabbed me by the wrist. "Come on!"

We were running. He was pulling me to the left, into Adventureland. When we went under the Adventureland sign, we slowed into a walk. I immediately saw things that amazed me. The place was alive. The Swiss Family Treehouse had people moving around inside it. And they weren't guests or workers. I was sure of that. There was a magic carpet flying over head.

"Hey!" came a familiar voice. "Is that who I think it is?"

"You bethca!" Mickey called up. The carpet lowered to the ground to reveal the voice as Aladdin, and sitting next to him was Jasmine.

"Hi! I'm Aladdin!" He stuck out his hand.

"Um, hi," I shook it.

"Wow, you sure are a sight for sore eyes, isn't she Jasmine?"

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you're finally here! I'm Princess Jasmine!"

"Hi, I'm Michaela,"

"Of course you are!" Aladdin laughed. "Well, I gotta fly, no pun intended. See ya later Mickey, oh and welcome, Michaela!" He added as he soared high above my head.

"Was that really them?" I asked Mickey.

"You betcha!" he said excitedly. "Come on! There's so much more to see!" he pulled me towards the Tiki Room. He dragged me on to what would be the line, and stopped in front of the waterfall. "Hey! She's here everyone!" The waterfall opened, but instead of revealing audio-animatronic birds, two real birds flew out and landed on each of my shoulders.

"Holy Cow! Would ya look at that? Hey everyone!" They flew off my shoulders and pecked on the doors to the theatre. "She's here! She's here!" the doors burst open, and hundreds of birds came flying out. There was so much talking all at once, that I could hardly tell what anyone was saying. Then all the birds flew away from the theatre and out into the rest of the park, all exclaiming excitedly to themselves.

Next thing I knew, I was being pulled towards the Jungle Cruise.

"Hey! She's here!" He called into the dark river. Characters began to emerge from the trees. Tarzan and friends appeared, and Baloo and Mowgli were not far behind them. He then pulled me towards the Frontierland entrance near The Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

"What about Pirates?"

His face showed a hint of fear, but only for a moment. "I'll explain that later. But look!"

I looked down the main street of Frontierland. It looked just like an old western town, almost like on Doctor Quinn. There were people moving in and out of buildings, opening windows and shaking out rugs. There were horses and wagons rolling by right in front of us.

"Who are all of those people?" I asked Mickey.

"Just villagers that live here,"

"But I've never seen any of them before, like in a movie,"

"Even I don't know how the portal works," he began. "But I guess they got here just like you did, and wanted to stay, or they just couldn't leave. But whatever the case, here they are!"

I was about to ask what portal, but he seized my arm again and was pulling me across the street. I could see Splash Mountain looming in the distance. We ran over the bridge and into the entrance of the ride. We ran through the whole line and when we reached the log boats, he stood on one and leaned into the cave in front of him.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Mickey shouted loudly into the cave. "SHE'S HERE!"

There was a short period of silence, but then there was whooping and cheering, and Br'er Rabbit and several other Splash Mountain characters came running towards her, soaking wet from running through the river.

"She's here!"

"Golly, she really is!"

Several southern voices were saying things like this over and over. Then we were running again. He pulled me down that strange western street, and into Fantasyland. Before me was the most beautiful and magical sight I had ever seen. There were hundreds of little children in international clothes waving flags of several different countries. They saw me and started to cheer even louder. Amidst the crowd was Pooh Bear and friends, and Snow White and each of the Seven dwarves. Alice, the White Rabbit, the March Hair, and the Mad Hatter were pushing their way through as well. Flying high above the crowd was Peter Pan, Wendy, John, Michael, and Dumbo, with Timothy the mouse in his hat.

"Oh Peter, look!" Wendy landed in front of me. "Is it true? Are you really her?"

"Uh, yeah,"

"Oh my!" She flung herself on me in a warm embrace. "You've come! You've finally come!"

The streets were lit in beautifully colored lights, and there was dancing going on in the center on Fantasyland. There were beautiful horses, no doubt from the carousel, prancing about everywhere. I was pulled into the center by Alice and Wendy, and everyone was cheering her on to dance. Mickey pushed his way through, and gave a low bow to me. "May I have this dance?"

I laughed out loud. "Sure!" Soon, I was dancing with a mouse. I was dancing with Mickey Mouse! The realization of what was happening finally hit me. Magic is real! All of the characters I grew up loving are real! All of my childhood dreams are coming true! I felt as if my heart had wings. Soon, we were joined on the dance floor by Wendy and Peter, Pinocchio and Gepetto, Alice and the Mad Hatter, Pooh bear, and Friends, John and Michael, and Snow White and her Prince, followed by each dwarf who had paired up with each other, except Grumpy. He was standing off to the side being, well, grumpy.

I stopped dancing for a moment and walked over to him. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Grumpy?"

He looked up, trying to hide his happiness. "Why's it such an honor to dance with me, huh?"

"Because you're my favorite dwarf," I smiled brightly. "And I know deep down inside you really want to dance right now,"

He sat there looking back and forth from me and the ground, as though arguing with himself over whether he should accept or not. "Well, alright, but only cuz you seem to like me so much," he said gruffly.

I laughed. Since everyone seemed to love me so much, who could resist dancing with me? I led him to the center of all of the couples dancing, and I led him stand on my feet as led us in a fun dance. After a while, he was smiling. My heart melted. I made Grumpy smile. We danced and danced for who knows how long, until all of our side were aching. We stopped to breathe for a minute.

"Alright everyone!" Mickey called to the crowd. "The food and drinks are ready in the castle! The ball will begin soon!"

With that, all the characters began to file back into their respective rides, chattering excitedly.

"What ball?" I asked Mickey.

"There's going to be a royal ball in your honor," Mickey smiled.

"Really?" I beamed. "A ball for me?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well what was all this dancing then?" I laughed.

"Just a big warm welcome to Fantasyland!" he laughed. "C'mon! We gotta go to the castle and get you ready for the ball!"

He seized my arm again and dragged me down the path that led back to Main Street. I glanced at the castle, which was now the right of me. We ran around the statue of Walt and Mickey and up to the main entrance of the castle. We went into the dining room, which I had only eaten in a couple of times. He pulled me through a small door, and up a narrow staircase. The door at the top of the stairs opened to reveal a gorgeous ballroom, exactly like the ballroom in the Cinderella movie, except with a few touches for different princesses. There were two gigantic tables that stretched throughout the whole table, obviously meant to hold all of the characters in the park.

"It's beautiful!"

"Isn't it?" Mickey smiled at how amazed I was.

"Was this always here?"

"Only at night," he said slyly. "C'mon! You gotta get dressed!"

I even got to dress like a princess! I didn't object as he pulled me up a grand staircase, then several more staircases. We passed through hallway after hallway, each one seeming more beautiful than the last. We finally came to a door, which opened to reveal all of the princesses. They all gasped excitedly and ran to shake my hand and embrace me.

"There ya are girls! Make her pretty!" Mickey shut the door behind him.

"Oh, you are just gorgeous!" Aurora marveled. "You are going to look beautiful tonight!"

"I can only imagine!" Cinderella ran to me.

"Your hair is so long!" Rapunzel ran her fingers through my hair. "I can't wait the put it up!"

"What if she wants it down?" Ariel protested.

"Well then – "

"Everyone! Please listen!" Snow white appeared. "We have to have her ready soon. Let's not argue about silly things,"

They all nodded in agreement, and soon I was drawn a hot bath and told to wash quickly. I sat back in a chair and Rapunzel began to curl and braid my hair into strange shapes. Everyone had a dress to show me, which they made themselves. Belle's dress was a flowing yellow gown that sparkled when it moved. Ariel's dress was a deep ocean blue that flowed like ocean waves. Cinderella's was glittery and a light blue. Aurora's dress was straight and blue; plain but very nice. Snow whites was a playful red, with a hint of blue here and there, also plain but pretty. Jasmine's dress was some Arabian style I'd never seen before. Tiana's was green and very long. Rapunzel's was purple and very puffy. There was so many to choose from, I just didn't know what to pick. All of the princesses began to add their own special touch to my hair, but they wouldn't let me look in the mirror until I was completely finished. Jasmine had decided I didn't need make up, but Snow White insisted that I at least wear lipstick. They also gave a very small amount of eye make up.

"Now what dress do you choose?" Cinderella asked.

"Um…well…"

"None of us will be offended if ours aren't picked,"

That made me feel a little better. I looked around at each of them holding up their dress. I decided I wanted to wear Ariel's since it was my favorite color, and I loved the way it flowed. Ariel helped me into it, and they all stood back and gasped.

"You're absolutely perfect," Ariel beamed.

"She needs one more thing!" Cinderella put a beautiful jeweled necklace around my neck. "There,"

"Oh!" Jasmine ran to me and slipped bracelet on my wrists. "There you go,"

Soon, all of them had put jewelry on me somewhere.

"One last thing," Snow White walked to a glass case that held a beautiful tiara and unlocked it with a golden key. She removed the tiara and all the others parted the way as she walked towards me with it. She gently placed it on my head, and a rush of excitement, power, joy, and completeness rushed through me. "There. Now you're done,"

They all pushed me towards a mirror and I gasped. There was me in the mirror, looking more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. My hair was up in elegant braid, with loose ringlets cascading down my back. The dress suited me perfectly. My skin practically glowed with perfection. The tiara shined like a star on my head. The best part was I still looked like me. Not some fake version of me, just me. And I was beautiful.

I looked around at each of them. They were tearing up with tears of joy. "Thank you," I said I awe still looking at myself.

They all ran to me and embraced me. I was being hugged by Disney princesses! I hugged them all back, suddenly feeling a rush of love for these women, who were my childhood heroes.

"Now, Mickey and Minnie are going to escort you into the ballroom," Snow explained. "Just sit here and wait and we'll see you on the dance floor," she smiled encouragingly and they all left to get themselves ready.

I sat on the luxurious couch and began to laugh hysterically, completely overcome by giddiness.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Important announcement!**_ From now on, I am updating all of my stories on the weekend, either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Thanks! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 6

The door opened and in stepped Minnie Mouse, in a sparkling blue gown, looking absolutely stunning. Mickey followed shortly wearing a matching suit.

"Are you ready?" Minnie asked sweetly.

I nodded energetically. They both reached out an arm and we began to walk down the long hallways and the large staircases. Soon we were just above the ballroom. There was soft barely audible music playing. We were right in front of the first step, and the music stopped playing, and the room fell silent. Mickey smiled at me. Suddenly, a single instrument played the first few notes of a song:

_When you wish upon a star..._

Then there was a shuffling noise, as if many people were standing up at the same time. Then Minnie gave me a reassuring squeeze on my arm, and we descended down the grand staircase. The two long tables were completely full, along with another table going across the other way that held all the princesses and their princes. Step by step we went, and I was beaming the whole way down. But then a sense of seriousness kicked in. Everyone was completely silence, and everyone's eyes were on me. For whatever reason, I was extremely important to these people-uh characters.

When we reached the bottom, Minnie gave me a sweet look, and backed off to the side. Mickey's hand found my waist and then I realized what was happening. We were going to dance. Together. In front of everyone. The music started up again, and it was all too familiar. We began to waltz to the gentle happy music.

_Some day my prince will come,  
Some day we'll meet again,  
And away to his castle we'll go!  
To be happy forever I know!_

_Some day when spring is here,_  
_We'll find our love anew,_  
_And the birds will sing,_  
_And wedding bells will ring,_  
_Some day when my dreams come true!_

Then Snow White and her prince joined us on the dance floor. I could tell this whole dance had been planned and rehearsed over and over. Then the music the music morphed into a different song. The melodies of all the princess's songs played, and they each came out for their respective songs to dance with their prince. It was a beautiful thing to see. It was probably even more beautiful to see from the audience. From the corner of my eye I could see the parents' of some characters tearing up. I was also quite amazed at how well I was dancing. Yes, I had dance on stage before, even waltzed when I was in the show _Beauty and the Beast_, but this was different. It was as if all of a sudden, I was just flawless. And I'm almost positive it wasn't all magic.

The waltz stopped, and all the couples stopped perfectly and turned to a table. Mickey faced me the right way. He and I were dead center. There was wild applause and cheering, and my face lit up even more, if that was even possible. There was a large, shining smile plastered on my face, and when they all started cheering, I couldn't help but start laughing with joy. All this applause was for me! All of these amazing creatures, that I grew up loving and cheering for, were cheering for _me! _And more importantly, it was _real!_ Everything I had always dreamed of happening was happening!

Mickey looked at me and started to laugh as well. When the cheering had finally died down, the characters began to drift onto the dance floor as a lively tune started playing. The little children were all crowded around me.

"Will you dance with me?" Michael asked. "Pretty please?"

"No me!" Pinocchio protested. "I'm a _real _boy!"

"So am I!"

Their bickering got more intense. "Hey, it's alright I can dance with all of you!" I laughed as their faces all lit up.

"Yay!"

We danced and danced for longer than I knew, all the while, beautiful and fun music playing, and dancing all around me. Words could not describe how happy I was. Wendy came to join our circle and scooped up Michael and began to dance with him. I began to think of my little brothers, and even my sister, and how much they would love all this.

The _When You Wish Upon a Star _theme chimed again, and a proper voice boomed through the room.

"Dinner is served!"

Everyone rushed to their tables. Mickey directed me to the right table and sat me down at the head. Mickey and Minnie faced me at the other end. We all grabbed at food that was in front of us, that never seemed to run out. I ate countless things. Steak, chicken, noodles, spaghetti, bread, calamari, veal, meatballs, various vegetables, mash potatoes, five different kinds of soup, and other things I could hardly name. Needless to say, by the end of the meal, I was stuffed.

All throughout dinner there was lively chatter, about things like "finally being safe" and "being protected". I wondered what it meant, but thought nothing of it. I was rotated from both tables, so all the characters could sit at a table with me, to make it fair. During this time, I had become rather friendly with Ariel and Mulan, who had sat near me at each table. I had also grown to love all the children and their parents.

After dinner there was more dancing. I danced with each of the princes, something I had always wanted to do ever since I was little. Then there was dessert, in which I ate a little bit of everything that was on the table. I also dipped all the fruit in the enormous chocolate fountain that had appeared.

We were all still sitting at the table and chatting, when Mickey stood up and tapped his spoon on his glass.

"Attention! Attention everyone!" Everyone fell silent. "Tonight, we are all here to honor a very special girl. She has grown up knowing all of us by heart. She grew up loving us, no matter what, which can be very difficult as she gets older. Yes, there have been times where she wanted to forget us, but always found herself thinking about us. It's people like her that keep us all alive and healthy. It's people like her who keep the magic going. This is why she has been chosen to be our guardian. We have all taught her lessons that helped her go through her life, but now it's our turn to learn from her," He smiled at me, and gestured for me to stand up.

Awkwardly, I stood up, knowing I was supposed to say something. "Well, where do I start. Tonight has been without a doubt the best night of my life, and you have all made that possible. All my life I've _dreamed _that something like this could happen to me, but as I got older, I learned that it was impossible. Well, it's not impossible, because, well here I am!" Everyone chuckled. "Um, so thank you, so very much for making my dreams come true. I will gladly and wholeheartedly except the position as your guardian!" I didn't know what that meant, but it sure made them happy. There was wild applause, and Mickey tapped his glass again.

"A toast!" He raised his glass high in the air. "To Michaela!"

"To Michaela!" Everyone shouted. We all took another sip from our glasses. Then there was more dancing. We were partying for who knows how long, when the _When You Wish Upon a Star _theme chimed again. Everyone paused. Mickey stood up in the front of the ballroom.

"The sun is going to rise soon, and the gates will open. Everyone please return to their rides, and have a good day. Thanks for comin'!"

Everyone bustled away, saying goodnight to me as they walked out. When the ballroom was empty, Minnie rushed to me.

"You were wonderful!" she said tearfully, throwing her arms around me.

"Thanks, you too," I said, returning her embrace.

"Swell job, there kiddo," Mickey smiled.

"Thanks,"

"Oh!" Minnie gasped. "We've got to get you out of here!"

"But I – "

Mickey grabbed my wrist and we started to run through the castle, and outside. He pulled me down Main Street, to where my pillow, blankets, and stuffed Pooh Bear were still lying. The sun was dangerously close to being fully up. The temperature was getting hotter by the second, and the whole park was losing the magical glow. Still in my dress, Mickey pushed me to lie down just as I had appeared on the street, and snapped his fingers.

"But I don't want to go!" I tried to hold back my tears.

"You'll be back soon," Minnie said.

The whole world was beginning to melt away.

"I promise," Mickey's voice echoed through my head as I squeezed my eyes shut, for I was being yanked in several different directions again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Please review!_

* * *

Chapter 7

My eyes jolted open. I panted heavily as I stared at my alarm clock. I was back in my hotel room. It was all gone. My perfect world was gone. Was it even real? Was it all a dream? But the feelings I had felt had been so real...and I heard things in the parks...it had to be real. It just had to.

I got out of bed and readied myself to leave for Epcot. We walked out the back of our hotel and down the dock to the boat that would transport us across the lake and to Epcot. I boarded the boat with my heart pounding. Maybe there would be more signs to reassure me that it was real.

We got off the boat and I stepped eagerly through the gates. The same shiver I had felt the previous day shook me tremendously. We walked further and I shook again, this time with excitement that the same thing had happened. So far, everything was pointing to it being real. We walked around, and I looked at the beautiful gardens. I was reading one of the signs, when all of a sudden the writing melted away, and different words appeared.

_Don't be so doubtful. Just believe_.

The writing melted away and morphed back to the sign. I looked around to see if anybody else had noticed it. Everyone seemed normal still. I walked away silently cheering. That was it. It wasn't a dream, it was real. It was real! I would be going back tonight!

"What are you so happy about?" Brandon asked me.

"Nothing," I said dreamily.

"Yes it's something!" he shoved me gently.

I bit my lip. Should I tell him? "Alright, I'll tell you on the line,"

"Ok,"

We got on the Fast Pass Spaceship Earth line. "Ok, ready?" I asked Brandon.

"Yep,"

"Ok, well last night, I woke up at midnight. Then I heard the song When You Wish Upon a Star. When it finished, everything began to fade away, and I felt like I was being squeezed. I shut my eyes, and when I opened them, I was right in the middle of Main Street U.S.A. It was amazing,"

"You're lying!" he laughed.

"No I'm serious!" I insisted. "Mickey Mouse himself was there, and he guided me around the park and all the character were celebrating because I was there. There was a street party in Fanstasyland! Then there was a ball, oh the ball...it was beautiful, inside the castle. It doesn't look the same at night. It's a real castle at night! All of the princesses helped me get dressed and they did my hair, then Mickey and Minnie escorted me down the grand staircase, and there was dancing and food, and it was beautiful!"

"Really?" Brandon asked excitedly. "How do you know it wasn't a dream?"

"Remember yesterday when I said I was hearing things?" he nodded. "They were telling me not to be afraid, to be ready. Then today there was a sign, it said to believe. It's real I just know it!"

"Wow!" Brandon said. "How cool! I wanna go!"

"I don't know if you can," I said.

"Why not?" he said, annoyed.

"Well...I just have a feeling that only I can go,"

"That's not fair!"

"Well, tonight when I go back, I'll ask Mickey if there's any way I can get you there. Ok?"

"Ok!" he said, excited again.

We got on the ride and I sat with Brandon. He was my ride buddy that day. We went along normally, until the very end. When we were going backwards in the dark, black part of the ride, I heard something. It was an odd whispering noise, although I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Do you hear that Brandon?" He shook his head. "It's another sign,"

"That's creepy. People think you're crazy," he teased. I shoved him playfully. The noise had stopped.

The rest off the day went on normally, and I had a great time. We were making our way over to the _Maelstrom _in Norway. We went straight to the boats using our Pass. When I sat down, I felt another shiver, but it didn't feel like a good shiver. For some reason I had a very bad feeling about this. Before I could get off the ride it was already moving. We went up the incline and the glowing eye at the top seemed to be staring right into my soul. I was nervously squeezing the seat in front of me. I could feel that something was about to happen. Something that wasn't good. The boat moved on normally, and I started to think I was just being silly. Then we came to the two-headed trolls. They "cast their spell", and we were sent flying backward. The boat had stopped moving, but I hadn't. I could feel myself leaving my body. I kept rushing back until I banged into something. I looked up, and staring down at me with a menacing look was Maleficent. I gasped and ran in the other direction. I stopped abruptly, seeing the evil queen from Snow White stalking towards me. In every direction I tried to run there was a villain. I stopped running, for they were now surrounding me. The circle kept closing in, until they were practically on top of me. They were shouting and cackling, and I couldn't breathe…I couldn't…breathe…

"Michaela! Get off the boat!" Brandon shouted.

"What?" I jumped. I quickly cast my eyes around me, seeing that everybody had already left the boat. "Oh…sorry…" Trembling I stepped off the boat. What had just happened? Was I imagining things! I must not have been; I was still out of breath. I took gulps of air, savoring every breath.

"Are you ok?" My mom asked.

"I just got light headed for a second," I said, quickly thinking of a story.

"Drink some water," my mom shoved my water bottle at me. "And take the fan out of the stroller and spray yourself a few times,"

"'Kay," I said exiting the building. The water felt good on my sandy throat.

After that, nothing else strange happened, nothing that compared to that. When my head hit the pillow that night, all I could think was:

_What the heck is happening?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all so much for reviewing! I love you guys! Keep them coming!_

* * *

Chapter 8

_When you wish upon a star…_

I opened my eyes to the dark hotel room, my ears instantly hearing the sweet song. I stared at the clock and listened to the song.

11:57.

11:58.

11:59.

The minutes felt like hours. My leg shook impatiently like it always did. Sweat began to build up on my forehead. How long does it take for a minute to pass?

_When you wish upon a star your dreams come true!_

12:00.

My stomach flipping with excitement, I saw the black world around me melt away as I was surrounded by a thick blue fog. Everything began spinning, and I felt the squeezing feeling again. I felt nauseous. I squeezed my eyes shut and clung to Pooh Bear.

Everything stopped. My eyes still closed, I stood up very slowly. I could feel it. The magic. It was everywhere, just waiting to burst out.

"I'm ready," I whispered into the nothingness that I saw. I opened my eyes, and everything was coming to life again. I spun around and around trying to take it all in at once. It was the most beautiful thing…even better than the first time. I felt a surge of energy rush through me, like the magic was pulsating through my body, another thing I hadn't noticed the other night. I was facing the castle again, and a familiar figure came running towards me.

"What'd I tell ya?" he said, beaming. "I promised you'd be back!"

"You did!" I said joyously. "And I'm back, and better than ever!"

"Are ya ready to see the other parks?" Mickey asked.

"I can go to the _other _parks too?" I said, more excited than ever.

"Of course!" he grabbed my hand. "Let's go!"

We ran down Main Street and into Adventureland. We passed by the pirate ride.

"Hey, we didn't stop there last night!" I said. "It's one of my favorite rides!"

Mickey stopped running. "That's probably not a good idea," he said. "Didn't ya hear the voices?"

"Yeah," I said, remembering the trolls.

"It means something," he said, obviously trying not to give away too much. "You're not ready yet. Now let's go!" His incredible grin returned to his face and he was again yanking me along on a run. We stopped right by the Aladdin ride, where Aladdin and Jasmine were waiting.

"She ready, Mick?" Aladdin asked.

"You betcha!"

Aladdin whistled, and suddenly Carpet came soaring at us. I looked nervously at Mickey. "You mean we're gonna…"

"Yup!" He said, still beaming.

"But I…" I swallowed hard. "I'm afraid of heights…I mean…there's no seat belt…"

"Michaela," Aladdin looked me straight in the eye. "It's magic,"

That was all I needed. I nodded and touched the carpet gently. "You know," I looked at Jasmine. "I played you in a play once. It was a lot of fun,"

Jasmine smiled. "I'm honored to be portrayed by you,"

"Thanks," I said blushing. Mickey hopped on the carpet. "I'll help ya up," he reached out his hand. "Do ya trust me?" He said, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"Yes…" I said, sounding exactly like Jasmine. Mickey pulled me up onto the carpet. Laughing, Aladdin and Jasmine waved to us as we ascended off the ground. I gasped and held tight to Mickey. Then I began to feel energy pulsating through me. How high we were! I gazed around me, slowly letting go of Mickey. Everything was so beautiful. The lights and the movement below me morphed together to create a beautiful blend of colors. I felt as if I could reach out and touch the clouds. Then it all sank in. I was on a magic carpet. I was actually flying on a magic carpet! I through my arms out and tossed my head back in a delighted laugh. Suddenly I was whooping with joy. Mickey just stared at me with a genuine smile plastered on his face. I suddenly got the urge to sing. I threw my arms out again.

"A WHOLE NEW WORLD!" I have sung half shouted. "A DAZZLING PLACE I NEVER KNEW! BUT NOW FROM WAY UP HERE, IT'S CRYSTAL CLEAR THAT NOW I'M IN A WHOLE NEW WORLD WITH YOU!"

Mickey was now laughing.

"C'mon! Join me in song!" I said.

"Nah, I'll leave that to you," he shrugged.

"It's a duet!" I urged. "Come on!"

Sighing he threw his arms apart just like I had and screamed: "NOW I'M IN A WHOLE NEW WORLD WITH YOU!"

I started hysterically laughing. The scene before me was so funny, and I was just so happy. "UNBELIVEABLE SIGHTS, INDESCRIBABLE FEELING, SOARING, TUMBLING FREEWHEELING, THROUGH AN ENDLESS DIAMOND SKY, A WHOLE NEW WORLD!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Mickey shouted.

"A HUNDRED THOUSAND THINGS TO SEE! I'M LIKE A SHOOTING STAR, I'VE COME SO FAR, I CAN'T GO BACK TO WHERE I USED TO BE,"

"A WHOLE NEW WORLD!"

"EVERY TURN A SURPRISE!"

"WITH NEW HORIZONS TO PURSUE!"

We turned to each other. "I'll chase them anywhere…" I whispered, panting.

"There's time to spare," he whispered back.

"Let me share this whole new world with – "

"You!" he pointed at me. Suddenly, I realized this song held so much meaning to me. This whole world I've discovered, this whole _new _world…All my life I'd felt as if I didn't belong. I had always been shunned for believing the things I did. I kept to myself in school, only opening up when I was at theatre. But here, in this _whole new world,_ I was completely free. I _was _like a shooting star!

"A whole new world…" Mickey whispered.

"A whole new world…" I whispered back.

"That's where we'll be…"

"That's where we'll be…"

"A thrilling chase…" he threw his arms out again.

"A WONDEROUS PLACE!" I stayed still for a while, taking everything in. The sights, the sounds the smells, the incredible feeling I felt.

"For you," Mickey poked my stomach, causing me to giggle, since I'm ticklish. I fell back onto my rear end.

"And…" I poked his nose.

"Me!"

I tossed my head back in laughter again.

_How did I get so lucky?_

* * *

_Ugh i wish i could be Michaela...well i am Michaela, but not this Michaela. *sigh* Why can't life be this fun? _

_And just so we're clear, Mickey and Michaela are NOT being romantic. i just like that song. And yes i actually was Jasmine in that play and the last paragraph where she's thinkng about the song is like my life in summary. Thanks for reading! PLease review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**ANNOUNCEMENT: AH! I am so sorry! It has been so long!**

**EXPLANATION! A couple of weeks ago was the opening weekend of Godspell, which I'm in, and I did not have time to update stories. THEN I lost power due to hurricane Sandy. THEN I had to transfer all of the stuff I wrote down on paper to the computer. There.**

**AGAIN I AM SORRY! STUPID HURRICANE.**

**Not that I'm complaining. At least I still have a house and my family is safe.**

**Anyways…here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Our song was done, so we sat silently on the carpet staring at the sights around us.

"We almost there?" I asked, not ever wanting this moment to end.

"Almost," he said. "But don't worry, there's a whole lot more of magical moments waiting for you,"

I smiled at him. He had read my mind. We started to descend. "We're here,"

"Which park?" I asked.

"Try and guess," he sat back, crossing his arms.

"Um, let me see," we got closer to the ground and the little dots below us began to transform into buildings and people. I started to see a giant globe.

"Epcot! We're in Epcot!" I said excitedly. "I was here today!" Mickey nodded. "That reminds me…" I began. "I was on the Maelstrom, and when we got to the trolls…they cast their spell and I…well…I guess it was like a vision…"

"What did ya see?" he asked curious.

"Well, it was dark, and then I saw a villain. When I tried to run, there was another one behind me, and then another one, until I was surrounded by them. They all got closer and closer until I couldn't breathe, then next thing I know my little brother is nagging me to get of the boat we were on,"

Mickey's eyes glazed over with fear shortly, like they had when we ran past the pirate ride the other night.

"Does it mean anything?" I asked, burning with curiosity.

"There are some things…well…" Mickey began. He wrung his fingers nervously. "Well…hey look!"

He pointed to an odd looking figure running towards us. As it came closer, the shape became more familiar, until I could see that it was the famous purple dragon called Figment.

"Hey there!" said the overly-hyper voice. "Is this her?"

"You betcha!" Mickey said.

"Oh boy! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Figment wrapped his stubby arms around my waist and danced around. "Oh boy, oh boy! I heard the rumors that she was coming here tonight, and I was the first one to see her! Oh boy, oh boy!"

"Um, could you let me go?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah!" he dropped his arms, but continued dancing. "Sorry! C'mon! There's lots to see!" He spread out his wings and began to fly ten feet above them. He led us under the giant globe and to the right. We kept walking until in the distance, I could see it. The Seas. The statues in the front remained silent, and we went inside, Figment lowering his flight so he could go through the door. Mickey and I now had to run to keep up with the dragon, weaving through the maze of wooden poles and ropes to get to where the ride would be. We finally reached it, and figment landed on the ground.

"Uh-oh," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't exactly breathe underwater can we?" he said.

"We're going underwater?" I asked.

"I can fix that!" Mickey said, my question going completely ignored. He snapped his fingers, and three sets of scuba diving equipment appeared. One of them was small, with protruding wings and the back and horns on the helmet, one was slightly bigger with giant, round ears on the helmet, and one was just my size, with no strange shapes poking out of it.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" we all got into our suits. "Let's go! Into the clam!"

We all boarded one of the pink clams and we began to inch forward. The further we went, the darker it got.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice not traveling father than my own helmet.

"We should be going underwater right about now!" said Figment's voice through a radio near my ear. Suddenly, I felt the clam detach from the ground it was rooted to, and I felt a plunging sensation in my stomach. We were going down.

"Here we go!" Figment shouted, and I was beginning to not like the idea of having that radio in my ear.

All the light came rushing back at once and we were most definitely underwater. There were beautiful colors all around, in the form of coral reefs. There were fish swimming around, literally surrounding us. It was all so beautiful.

"Wow!" I marveled at the lovely sight in front of me.

"Ain't it lovely?" Figment shouted as he bounced up and down, once more puncturing my eardrum.

"Let's go!" Figment hopped out of the clam and swam out in front of us. Mickey and I followed suit.

"Hey look!" I pointed towards a particularly familiar anemone, where a familiar clownfish was poking his head out. Figment and Mickey saw where I was pointing and we all swam that way. The little clownfish head saw me, and his face lit up. I couldn't hear him, but I could tell he was calling his dad excitedly. Another clownfish and a blue tang appeared out of the anemone and swam towards us. Dory kept swimming until she rammed into my helmet.

"Oh!" I gasped and gently caught her with my hands. "Are you ok?" I brought her up to my face so I could mouth the words to her. She gave me a thumbs (or fins?) up, and dashed off my hands.

"Can you hear me?" Marlin mouthed very slowly. Giggling I shook my head. "I wish I could hear you!" I said, also mouthing the words very slowly. I looked over at Mickey, and he snapped his fingers.

"See if you can here 'em now! I put waterproof microphones and radios on the outside!" he said.

"Can you here me now, Marlin?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he said.

"I can hear you too!" I said, laughing at the excitement that was going on in front of me.

"Hey!" Nemo suddenly appeared in front of me. "Wanna play with me?"

"Sure!" I said.

"Cool! Let's play hide and seek!" he said. "I'll go hide, and – "

"Hold on there, son!" Marlin stopped him from swimming off. "I think someone should hide with you – "

"Dad, I'll be fine," Nemo said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" he turned back to me. "Now let's go!"

"Hey I wanna play!" Dory said.

"Alright!" Nemo said. "C'mon dad, you should play too!"

"No," he waved us away. "You guys go on, I'll uh, observe,"

"C'mon dad, please!" Nemo begged.

"Please Marlin?" I looked at him.

"Oh…alright,"

"Yes!" Nemo spun around quickly. "Hey Mickey, Figment, you guys are playing too right?"

"You betcha!" Figment and Mickey said at the same time.

"Ok, let's get going!" Nemo said. "Michaela, you count first!"

"Ok!" I said covering the glass on my helmet so I couldn't see. "I'll count to fifty! And figment, no turning invisible!"

"Aw shucks!" Figment groaned.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be great!" I heard Dory.

"One, two, three…"

"Nemo, why don't you hide with me?"

"_Dad!_" Nemo said.

"Ok, ok, just be careful!"

"Ten, eleven, twelve…" I counted on until fifty. "Ready or not, here I come!"

The first one I found was Figment, who was hiding in the anemone, although all of his limbs were sticking out. Figment and I then began to search for the others. We found Nemo in one of those tubes that he got stuck in the movie. We then found Dory and Marlin in some sea grass, and Mickey we found inside another anemone, except none of his limbs were sticking out.

"Ok, Figment, I found you first, so now you count!"

"Alrighty then!"

Our game seemed to go on forever, and before long, Crush and Squirt had joined, Pearl the squid, the H2O intolerant seahorse, and Mr. Obnoxious had joined our game as well. After a long time that I could not even count, Mickey announced to all of the sea creatures in front of us:

"Well we'd love to stay, but as you know, the sun has to come up eventually, and this one's got more to see!" he said, gesturing to me.

"Awww," everyone pouted in unison.

"I had a lot of fun tonight guys, I wish I could stay forever!" I said to them. "Maybe I'll see you again?"

They all nodded and swam up and said goodbye.

"Bye everyone!" I called as Mickey, Figment and I swam back to the clam.

"Bye!" they called back.

We climbed back into our clam, and as we ascended, I waved wildly to all the little critters in front of me. Soon, everything was dark again, and Figment's voice blared in my ear: "Going up!"

Soon I could see all around me again, and we were moving in a line of clams emerging out of the ride as if we had gone through the whole thing. The clam opened and we stepped onto the moving platform and we kept walking until we were outside again. We all removed out scuba equipment, and with a snap of Mickey's fingers, they were gone.

"That was so cool!" I exclaimed.

"You thought that was great, there's tons more to see!" Figment shouted, and I was grateful his voice was no longer in my ear. He flew ahead of us again, and we crossed view of the globe again.

"Next stop: Mexico!" Figment's voice boomed above. In the distance I could see the World Showcase, shining brighter than I had ever seen it. We entered Mexico, and the place was literally alive. There were tons of people dressed like they actually lived in Mexico in the time period that the pavilion was set it. It reminded me of the people in Frontierland.

"Did they get here through the portal too?" I asked Mickey.

"Think so. Now come on!"

We walked around, and I felt like I actually was in Mexico. The weather was hot and sticky, not very different from the Florida weather. Mickey pulled me into the pyramid where the ride would be, and inside, was a full scale Mexican village. Whenever I visited here during the day, I had always thought the place looked like a village. But now, with all the people, and the buildings, it was even more convincing. I walked through the streets, using the money Mickey gave me to buy pretty little flowers for my hair. There was music playing and people dancing. I caught up with Mickey and Figment, who were now in traditional Mexican garb, complete with a sombrero. Mickey snapped his fingers and I was suddenly wearing clothes that all the other woman around me were wearing, and my hair was up in an intricate bun, the flowers I had bought arranged perfectly. After twirling around for a bit, and dancing to the music, I ran over to the fountain that was in the center, and I sat on the edge, staring into the beautiful water. I dipped my hand in and swirled the water around delicately. Mickey flipped a coin in, and it landed with a plunk in the water. We ran to the boarding area for where the ride would be, only it wasn't a ride, there were real boats that people were taking rides in down a real river. Figment, Mickey and I hopped in and went down the river, with Mickey rowing us. There were more sights to see, more of the town, temples, and yes; Donald Duck himself waved to us from a house.

When the boat came back to where we had boarded, we bought some food and we left the village and continued further into the World Showcase. Mickey snapped his fingers again, and we were all wearing traditional Norwegian clothing, with fur coats over us. I started to sweat, being that we were still in the hot sticky Mexico, but then all of a sudden, the weather changed from hot and humid, to cold and snowy. We were in Norway.

Again, I felt like I was actually there, passing little houses, and the church, and a bakery. We all got something sweet to eat at the bakery. Figment led us into the Maelstrom, which was no longer a ride, but a dock. There were ships coming and going, and people were fishing in the bay. Some children ran in front of us, giggling wildly. Women were waving goodbye to their husbands and sons as they sailed away from sight. A man was shouting in Norwegian and holding up a fish that looked like it had just been caught out of the ocean. We walked around for a bit, then continued on, and out of Norway. Mickey snapped his fingers, and we were wearing traditional Chinese wear. For a couple of seconds I was freezing, then the climate changed again, back to hot and sticky. But it felt good to be warm again.

There were tons of people packed along the sides of the street, watching something that was going on in the middle of the streets. We pushed our way through so we could see what was going on. There were acrobats parading around the streets. We watched and cheered, and we bought streamers and food from a street vendor. We waved the streamers around and watched the parade. At the end there were fireworks and a large Chinese dragon. When all was finished, we walked around for a bit, seeing all the beautiful temples and things that were built there.

We continued to walk through the Showcase, and Mickey snapped his fingers again, giving us just shorts and light weight shirts. The climate didn't change much; in fact, I would say it got hotter. We were now in the Outpost, which I had never known what it was during the day. But now, I could see it was some type of African trading post. There were drums playing and people dancing, and furs and such being traded at various stands. We passed through here without doing much, except we stopped to buy a turkey leg for each of us. I then noticed that I had been eating so much food, but I still didn't feel full. Not that I was complaining. All the food was so good!

Mickey again snapped his fingers, and this time we were all dressed in traditional German clothing. I was wearing a dress similar to the one worn when I played Gretel in Hansel and Gretel. The climate changed again, and I wasn't too hot or too cold. It was a pretty little village. We got more food, ate it, and moved on to the next country.

We went past Italy, eating more food and riding a gondola, America, Japan, and Morocco, each one looking exactly as it would look if you had visited it. When Mickey snapped his fingers, giving us French clothing, I was so excited. Imagine what the Eiffel Tower would look like! We entered France, and I was blown away. The tower was stunning. We rode an elevator to the top, and I could see the whole pavilion. I could also see the Yacht Club. The little French village looked very similar to one from Beauty and the Beast. After a while of being on the top of the Eiffel Tower, we took the elevator back down. We got French pastries at the bakery and sat on a bench and watched the scenes in front of us. A couple of mimes had come up to us and done a couple of funny things.

We continued on to the United Kingdom, and Canada, and I finally was full. I had eaten so much I thought I would burst. I was now back in my pajamas, and we were walking back towards Spaceship Earth.

"Wow," I sighed. "That was…amazing,"

"Ain't that the truth?" Figment laughed wildly. "Have a good time?"

"Yeah!" I said, then I laughed. "You betcha!"

Mickey laughed. I looked up at the sky. "Oh no!" I gasped. "Mickey! The sun!"

"Oh no!" he grabbed my hand and started running. Figment flew behind us.

"Where ya off to?"

"The sun's coming up Figment!" Mickey panted. "We gotta go! And so do you!"

"Oh yeah!" he hit himself on the head. "See ya Michaela!"

"Bye Figment!" I called over my shoulder. "Thanks a lot! Everything was wonderful!" I blew him a kiss and he blushed wildly.

Mickey practically threw me on the magic carpet and he hopped on. We took off so fast, that I thought I would fall off. I grasped Mickey as tightly as I could, desperately trying not to fall. We soared to the ground, almost at a ninety degree angle. Thinking we would crash into the ground, I braced for impact, but the carpet touched the floor gently. Mickey took my still shaking hand and yanked it off the carpet. We ran back to main street where my blankets and pillows were. The sun was now halfway up.

"Just in time!" he panted as he threw me onto my pile of blankets. "See ya real soon!"

"Bye!" I panted, still slightly shaking. Slowly, Mickey and Main Street melted away, and the squeezing and pulling feeling came back. I collapsed on my pillow, squeezing my eyes shut. My eyes popped open again, and I was back in the hotel room, panting and shaking.

* * *

**Ah! I got so excited writing this chapter! Now I really want to go to Epcot….and play hide and seek with Nemo…and ride a magic carpet and sing a whole new world…can I just ****_be_**** Michaela? Well I am Michaela but…Never mind.**

**Oh and I'm looking for a new title cuz I just realized this is a pretty lengthy and…well…stupid title. So any suggestions would be fabulous!**

**Review?**


End file.
